Choosing Sides
by JOey
Summary: A story that twists and turns and leads to romance


Title: Choosing Sides Author: Joey R. Rating: PG-13 Category: Slight angst in beginning, comedy in middle, sap at end. Disclaimer: I wish I could say they were mine. I could but I shouldn't and I wouldn't so I won't. Mulder (Mudler) and Scully do not belong to me. They belong to themselves and each other. They are REAL people and live in fear from Chris Carter. CC is very delusional and believes he owns them. He doesn't. They don't like him much coz he wants to keep them apart and creates monsters (like the Fowl-thing) to try and keep them apart. So there. Spoilers: 50% chance of finding a spoiler, I take bets..... Summary: I'm a delusional shipper and a major Fowl-thing hater. And I hate summaries so... Mulder and Scully make out. That's not a summary, it's just one little thing that happens. Archive: If anyone wants it, they can. Just let me know where you're putting it and my name and e-mail with it, please. Feedback: All welcome at Joey@PPoS.zzn.com or Joey@Ram32.freeserve.co.uk or Joey_r83@yahoo.com - feedback cherished and will be rewarded with a yummy Mulder clone. Flames: If you have the time to waste on flames, I'll try to find time in my schedule to read 'em but I ain't promising a thing.... Dedication: Shippers and Fowley haters, feedback senders, anyone who's ever sent a single piece of nice feedback - take it from me, it probably made the writer's day. (Yep, that's a hint.) ________________________ Choosing Sides. By Joey R. ================= 

Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were sitting in their office working in a comfortable silence. It was the usual thing for them to be doing on a Friday afternoon when they had just finished a case and were finishing the paperwork. Or more accurately, Scully sat and did the paperwork whilst Mulder sat and watched her do it. 

After being under Mulder's intense gaze all afternoon, Scully looked up and found him gazing at her with a silly grin on his face. She immediately became suspicious. 

" What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and running a hand through her hair. Mulder continued to gaze at her, his hazel eyes sparkling mischievously. " Mulder!" 

" What?" Mulder gave her a mock innocent look and adverted his gaze to the desk in front of him. " I didn't say anything." 

" Yes, that's the point," Scully sighed and returned her attention to the expense report. She scanned it one more time before setting her pen down with some satisfaction. Another job well done. She looked up to find Mulder looking at her again, his famous 'I know something you don't know' look on his face. " Mulder, either quit looking so smug or tell me what it is!" 

Mulder grinned and winked. " You'll find out, Scully. You just have to be patient." 

" Why is it I'm now dreading find out what this thing is?" She shook her head and leaned back in her chair. 

" What thing?" Mulder again had his handsome features arranged in his mock innocent expression. 

" Mulder..." There was a warning note in Scully's tone which only served to make Mulder's grin wider. 

" You'll find out, my dear. All in good time." Mulder reached over and picked up the expense report and began reading it. " So, are we still on for tonight?" 

" Depends," Scully answered evenly, hiding a smile at his casual mention of something they'd been looking forward to for a week - their first unofficial official date. In other words, a date they knew about but were determined to hide it from everyone else. 

" On what?" He looked up, an eyebrow raised. 

" On whether or not we're actually going to be able to go through with it tonight without an interruption from the lovely Agent Fowley," her words dripped sarcasm. He tilted his head to one side and studied her. Her eyes were lowered and her fingers were tracing the wood grain in a gesture he knew as being part irritated, part unsure. 

" Dana." Mulder stood and walked round to her side of the desk. He knelt by her chair and cupped her cheek with his palm. " You know I'm not interested in Diana. I don't trust her, I don't want to see her ever again. I thought we'd talked about this." 

" We have but that was before she called and ruined our plans last time, remember? You left the moment she asked you to!" Scully still refused to meet his gaze, feeling stupid for seeming so insecure and weak. 

" What else?" Mulder's question caused her to jerk her head up in surprise. " I know when you're hiding something, Scully. After six years, I think I know you fairly well." 

" You do," she shook her head and closed her eyes briefly. " It just seems to me that you've only started being...I don't know, eager to move on to the next step in our relationship because you've learnt that you can't trust Diana so you can't go back to having a relationship with her. I get the impression that..." Her voice trailed off and she cursed under her breath as a tear made its way down her cheek. 

" You get the impression that...? What?" Mulder took hold of her hand. " You have to tell me, Dana. Otherwise I can't prove you wrong and you know how much I love proving you wrong." She smiled weakly at his attempt at humour but the smile faded quickly. 

" I get the impression that if she stopped working with them and could prove to you that she had, you'd go back to her." ********************************************************************* 

PART TWO {:0) 

Mulder stood and walked back to his side of the desk. He knew she thought he was angry for not trusting him but he wasn't, at least he wasn't angry with her. Mulder sat in his chair and rested his head in his hands, wondering if he could prove to her that Diana was out of his life and that she was the only person he wanted a future with. He heaved a troubled sigh before a thought struck him. He had nothing to worry about, as long as Scully still went on their date. 

" Dana?" She looked up on hearing his voice so soft and tender. Mulder reached a hand across the desk and she took it with a small smile. " Come out with me tonight and I'll prove it." 

" Okay," she pulled her hand away and stood, assembling her things. " You still picking me up at seven?" 

" On the dot," he confirmed with a sly grin. " And I promise, it'll be a night you will definitely remember!" 

" I'm sure, in one way or another." He heard the smile in her voice as she left the office and his heart lifted a little. 

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~ 

Scully was putting the finishing touches to her hair and make-up when the door bell rang, signaling Mulder's arrival. She nervously straightened her skirt and went to answer the door. She opened the door and found herself gazing into the warmest hazel eyes she'd ever gazed into before in her life. 

As Mulder's gaze swept over her, she allowed herself to study his appearance. He was wearing a black tuxedo and very well, too. Scully looked up and found Mulder was still looking her over. 

Mulder's eyes took in every inch and every curve of her body. She was wearing evening gown with a slit up one side. The straps were thin and were crossed at the back, revealing her curves and the smooth skin of her back whilst not revealing too much. The top part of her dress was a deep plum colour, the skirt was black. He took his time memorizing every part of her appearance so he'd could see her in his mind whenever he wanted to. 

" So?" She hid an amused smile. " Do I meet your standards?" 

" Oh, yeah," Mulder finally met her gaze, a warm flush spreading over his cheeks. He grinned charmingly. " You look good." 

" So do you," she smiled sweetly and grabbed her coat and bag. " Shall we go?" 

" Yeah." She shut the door and they were about to walk down the hall to the elevator when he stopped her by taking her arm. " No. I mean, you look really good, Dana." 

" Thank you," she blushed prettily and he moved a little bit closer. " Mulder?" 

" You look really really good," he murmured before leaning in and kissing her softly, tenderly. " You always look good but... You just look amazing tonight." 

" That means a lot, Mulder," she smiled shyly and pulled on his arm, her lips tingling from being in contact with his. " We should go." 

" Yeah," he nodded dumbly, feeling slightly light-headed at their first real kiss. Scully laughed at his response. 

" Can you say anything other than 'yeah'?" She teased, her blue eyes sparkling. 

" Mmm, I used to be able to," Mulder answered. " Until tonight." 

" Lets go, G-man," she laughed again, her laughter tinged with amusement. " After six years, it better be worth the wait." 

It will be, Mulder told himself, hiding a grin. Oh, it will be. 

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~ 

They were still on their first real date. Scully was surprised at Mulder's attempt to make it perfect. He had driven them to a lovely restaurant which was known for being expensive and he was being the perfect gentleman. 

" Mulder, this is too much!" She murmured, leaning across the table. 

" No, it isn't," he grinned. " As long as you're enjoying yourself, that's the main thing." 

" I am," she squeezed his hand reassuringly. " Thank you." 

Their date was going perfectly. The meal was wonderful, their conversation was light-hearted and comfortable and both were enjoying the company. The date, however, started to look as though it was going to turn sour shortly after Mulder asked Scully to dance. 

********************************************************************* 

PART THREE 

Mulder pulled Scully to her feet and swept her up into his arms in one graceful movement. They somehow moved onto the dance floor, holding each other close and swaying slowly to the quiet music. 

Mulder tightened his grip around her waist and nuzzled her hair line with his lips as she rested her head against his shoulder. A contented sigh escaped her lips and she smiled dreamily as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being held close by Mulder. Mulder grinned as she did so, knowing without a doubt that he loved her. He just had to tell her and prove it to her, which reminded him of the surprise he'd planned. 

He pulled away slightly, feeling reluctant to lose the contact. Scully lifted her head, a puzzled expression on her face. 

" I have to tell you something, Dana," he told her gently, his voice low and sending tiny shivers down her spine. 

" Go ahead," she encouraged, wanting him to pull her close again. She wanted to go back to feeling like they were the only two people in the world, to be able to feel his heart beat in time with hers. " You can tell me anything, you know that." 

" I know." He graced her with a happy grim before taking a deep breath. " Scully... Dana, I.." He was cut off by her sharp intake of breath, followed by a barely concealed groan. " What is it? Dana?" 

" I give up, Mulder," she sighed and started to pull away completely as Mulder turned his head to see.....no other than Diana Fowley heading their way. He quickly made a grab for Scully's hand and pulled her back into his arms. 

" You're not getting out of it that easily," he teased, murmuring into her hair. " Ignore her." 

" Mulder..." Her voice trailed if and he felt her relax against him. " She's still heading over here." 

" Let her," he whispered. "But she's not ruining tonight." 

" Fox..." Diana Fowley's voice sounded harsh to his ears. " I need to talk to you, it's urgent." 

" We're busy, Diana. If it's important, come see us on Monday. At work," he answered, unable to keep a sharp edge from creeping into his voice. 

" I need your help," Fowley insisted. " They're after me." 

" Why? You double-cross them like you double-crossed me?" Mulder tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but failed. Scully pulled away and looked at him. He looked disappointed but she couldn't tell whether it was because Diana had showed up on their date or because Diana had double-crossed him and he wanted to have a relationship with her. 

" Look, Mulder," Scully moved away. " This isn't going to work out. I'm going to go and catch a cab." 

" No!" He grabbed her hand. " You're not leaving." 

" Mulder, please," Scully tried pulling free but he just pulled her away from Diana. 

" You can't leave. Not yet, she can't do this again," he told her, his eyes searching hers for any sign of regret. " Unless you really want to leave, unless you're regretting us trying to move further." 

" I don't regret it!" Scully's voice sounded strained, even to her own ears. " I just get the feeling that you regret it. Stay here, talk to Diana and decide what you want once and for all. I don't think you know yet, Mulder. You think you want to be with me but...maybe..maybe it's Diana you really want to be with. You just don't want to admit it." 

" Scully, I.." Mulder couldn't find the words he needed to say. He was shocked, shocked that Scully still didn't believe he wanted her and only her. Everything had been going perfectly, until Diana had showed up. Scully took his silence as a confirmation and she pulled her hand away completely. 

" Call me when you make up your mind." Her voice sounded weak and Mulder could tell she was about to cry. He, however, could make no move to follow her. He was rooted to the spot, furious at Diana for possibly ruining the greatest thing he'd ever known in his life and for planting insecurities in Scully's head. 

By the time he could move, Diana had walked over to him and she had an annoyingly sympathetic yet smug look on her face. She lifted a hand and was about to touch his arm when he pulled away. 

" Don't you ever come near me again," he hissed angrily. " And if you ever go near her again, I will kill you." 

Fowley watched, her mouth agape as Mulder strode away from her and paid for his meal with Scully. She had to run to catch up with him but it was clear he wanted nothing to do with her. 

" Fox, please," she pleaded, knowing her plea was falling on death ears as he stalked out of the restaurant with her having to run to keep up. " I never meant to hurt you." 

" Sure, fine, whatever," Mulder carried on walking, determined to find Scully and tell her what he'd been meaning to. " Go to Hell, Diana. I am not interested." 

" You don't know what you're saying. Listen to me," Fowley grabbed his arm and he spun round to face her, his eyes shimmering with anger. She swallowed hard before continuing, slightly afraid at the rage directed at her. " If she left, she obviously didn't believe and she obviously doesn't love you. If she did, she'd have stayed and fought for you. Forget about her, Fox. You and I are so good together." " What would you know about love?" Mulder spat. " And she doesn't need to fight because this isn't a competition. You are not competition. I love Dana and I intend to tell her so why don't you do us all a favour and tell whoever it is you are loyal to that any plans to come between Scully and me with fail." 

" Or really?" Fowley shot back, bitter and slightly hurt at such open and pointed rejection. " Does Dana know what else you were planning on doing tonight? You should be thanking me, if you really love her." 

" Oh? And how do you work that one out?" Mulder countered. 

" You were going to propose, right?" Fowley continued when he stayed silent. " You really think someone like her would accept your proposal? She's not like you and me, she's not a believer. And she's obviously not as committed to you as you think you are to her. She left here tonight, she was going to quit the Bureau, wasn't she? You can't depend on her. You need someone like me." 

Before Mulder had a chance to respond, they heard the squealing of a car's tyres. Metal screeched as it collided with more mental, a piercing scream was heard and a crowd of people gathered round the accident. Mulder sprinted over, sensing something wasn't right. He pushed his way through the crowds and took in the sight. 

He fell to his knees next to the limp form of Dana Scully, who lay motionless a few feet away from a taxi and a plain black car. He cried silent tears, unable to hear the concerned murmurs of the crowd or the shouting for ambulances and police. All he could see was Scully lying in a pool of her own blood, shards of glass in her red hair, looking pale and deadly still. 

********************************************************************* 

PART FOUR. 

The reality of the accident and Scully's condition didn't hit Mulder until they were in the ambulance heading towards the hospital. 

Scully temporarily regained consciousness to find Mulder holding her hand, sitting opposite her with a tear-streaked face. She was confused at first, until she remembered the accident. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly as a wave of pain swept over her. When she opened them, Mulder was looking down at her, his face much paler than she remembered. She licked her lips and tried to talk but he had to lean in to hear her. 

" What happened? Why are you here?" She croaked weakly, becoming more drained with the effort. 

" You were in an accident, I heard.... Oh, Dana," Mulder's eyes welled up with tears as he kissed the back of her hand. 

Scully was sure he said something else but she couldn't be sure. She could hear the dull thudding of blood rushing through her head, she could feel her body screaming out in pain, every muscle and nerve ached. She tried to fight the darkness that threatened to overcome her but gave in reluctantly when she could no longer keep her eyes open. 

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~ 

TWO DAYS LATER. 

It was Sunday and Scully hadn't regained consciousness since the ambulance ride. Mulder hadn't left her side, even when Mrs. Scully arrived at the hospital. 

Scully had been rushed to the OR as soon as she'd arrived at the hospital after the doctors had discovered she was suffering from internal bleeding. She was in surgery for three tense hours, whilst Mulder paced the corridor nervously. The doctors thought the surgery had been successful but they wouldn't know for certain until Scully woke from her coma-induced state. They also wouldn't know what the outcome of the swelling in her brain that they had detected using a CAT scan would mean, though they assured Mulder and Mrs. Scully that it wasn't as severe as it could have been. 

" Fox, maybe you should go home and get some rest," Mrs. Margaret Scully suggested, laying a soft hand on his arm. " You've been here since Friday and I know you've changes clothes and showered here, you still look exhausted." 

" I'm fine, thank you," Mulder answered quietly, his eyes never leaving Scully. " I'm not leaving her." 

" Dana would understand, she'd encourage it," Maggie reasoned. " You know she'd want you to take care of yourself." 

" That's her job," he murmured with a slight grin. " She keeps me in line and tells me what to do." 

" I know," Maggie also smiled and leaned back in her chair. " May I ask about Friday night?" 

" What about it?" Mulder took his eyes off Scully for a moment, looking surprised at the request. 

" Well, you were out with Dana. When I got here, you were wearing a tuxedo and my daughter was apparently wearing an evening dress," Maggie hid a smile at his embaressed and sheepish expression. " Would I be right in thinking you two finally went out on a date?" 

" I... Yeah," Mulder squeezed Scully's hand. " It was perfect, until Diana Fowley showed up. Dana left, she was upset and then....This." Mulder gestured at Scully with his free hand. " It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her leave." 

" Why did you?" Maggie gave Mulder a sympathetic look, knowing he loved her daughter and wishing she could take away some of his guilt. His burden was big enough. 

" She said something, something that upset me, I guess. She..she didn't believe that I'm over Diana," Mulder shrugged helplessly. " If Diana hadn't showed up.." 

" Do you still have feelings for Diana?" Maggie asked, almost as curious to know herself as she was to know for her daughter's sake. 

" No!" Mulder shook his head determinedly. " I couldn't care less about Diana! I hate her, I hate her for what she's done and what she tried to do. I love Dana." 

" Have you told her you love her?" Maggie pressed gently. " Even now, it might help." 

" I w as going to tell her, then Diana showed up." He reached into his pocket and brought out a velvet box. Wordlessly, he handed it to Maggie. " I was gonna give her this to back it up." 

Maggie opened the box, unsure as to what she would find. She gasped when she saw it. On the silken lining of the box lay a single diamond solitaire on gold band. " It's beautiful, Fox!" Maggie studied it closer. " I'm sure I recognize it from somewhere..." 

" You might if Dana's ever taken you to Preece Road," Mulder shrugged. 

" The jewellery shop! Yes, I remember. Dana couldn't stop gushing over it," Maggie smiled at the memory. " If I recall, it was quite expensive." 

" Price doesn't matter," Mulder retorted. " Not for Dana. I.. I wanted to prove I loved her and I wanted to make her happy, the look in her eyes when she pointed out the ring in the window.. I knew I just had to get it for her." 

" You were planning on giving it to her on Friday?" Maggie gave him back the ring as he nodded. 

" I know it might seem... a little fast. But I love her and I think we've wasted enough time. If she was...isn't ready, I was going to suggest she keep the ring as an eternity ring or she could wear it on a chain until she's ready," Mulder sighed. " You think she'd like it?" 

" I'm sure she'd love it," Maggie assured him. " She loves you, Fox. Don't ever doubt that." 

" I won't...Hey!" Mulder's eyes widened. " I..I think she just squeezed my hand!" 

Maggie stared intently at her daughter, her heart pounding in her chest. There was nothing. She was just about to tell Mulder he probably imagined it when Scully's eye lids fluttered. In an instant, Maggie was out of her chair and calling for a doctor to come to her daughter's room. 

********************************************************************* 

PART FIVE Mulder and Maggie were ushered out into the corridor as the doctors and nurses crowded round Scully and the various monitors in her hospital room. They were there for what seemed like hours, various doctors and nurses left the room as more entered. Mulder anxiously waited for someone to stop and talk to him or Maggie but it seemed everyone was too occupied. 

Maggie calmed him down by putting a reassuring hand on his arm. She led him over to the waiting area where they sat, absorbed in their own thoughts until Dr. David Mead joined them. Mulder stood and stared at him expectantly. 

" Is she awake? Is she okay?" Mulder demanded impatiently when Dr. Mead stayed quiet. 

" She seems fine, Mr. Mulder," Dr. Mead answered, hiding a smile at the young man's anxiousness. " She seems to have regained consciousness and the surgery seems to have been a success. Dana's very tired but it would be alright if you went to see her for a while. She has been asking for you both." 

" Thank you," Maggie smiled with relief and stood, shaking Dr. Mead's hand before heading with Mulder down the corridor and into her daughter's room. 

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~ 

Scully sat up in her hospital bed as the nurse fussed over her. She hated hospitals, she had since she was a little girl. Well, she didn't really hate them, she just hated being the patient instead of the doctor. Scully liked to be in charge of the situation, she didn't like feeling dependent on others. 

She looked up when the door opened, a smile instantly coming across her face when Mulder and her mother entered the hospital room. The nurse took her cue and left them alone. 

" Hi, Sweetheart," Maggie smiled lovingly at her daughter and kissed her cheek. " How are you feeling?" 

" I'm fine, Mom. Really," Scully hugged her Mom as much as her aching sides would allow before her Mom stood back. She turned her gaze to Mulder and smiled shyly. Maggie took the hint and hid a grin at her daughter and the man who obviously loved her. 

" I'll leave you alone, I believe you have something to talk about," Maggie left the room after winking knowingly at Mulder. 

" So," Mulder shuffled nervously from foot to foot, unsure of how to start and what to say. 

" Mulder, come here," she held her hand out and he willingly took it and sat next to her on the bed. " I'm sorry, for running out on you like that. I shouldn't have." 

" No, I'm sorry. I should have stopped you or followed you and told you..." He kissed the hand he was holding, feeling self-conscious as well as nervous. " I'm going to kill Diana, I swear. I really hate her for what she's done." 

" She might have been sincere, Mulder," Scully protested, squeezing his hand. 

" She wasn't, she planned it. She's still working for them and now that she's realized she can't come between us, she wanted to get rid of you. It's not going to work, I almost lost you. Again," he sighed heavily and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, needing more, wanting more contact. 

" Is that a theory or do you have proof, Agent Mulder?" She laughed good-naturedly, pleased at his gesture. 

" Well, the other car involved in the accident was a plain black sedan and no one was found inside the car and apparently no one owns the car so...." Mulder shrugged. " I'm amazed you can defend Diana when she's done so much... You really are amazing." 

" Why, thank you," she bushed and tilted her head to one side. " Now wasn't there something you were going to tell me before....this incident occurred?" 

" Yes, there was," he grinned, feeling nothing but love as he looked into her eyes. He tenderly stroked her cheek once he'd turned to face her. " Okay, I know this is...a little fast but you don't have to feel pressured to say anything but.." He paused and reached into his pocket, pulling out the velvet box. " Dana Katherine Scully, will you marry me, someday?" 

" Oh, Mulder!" Scully gasped as she opened the box and saw the ring. " It's...It's beautiful, you really shouldn't have." She gazed at the ring, her eyes welling with tears. She thought for a few seconds before making her decision, knowing she wouldn't change her mind. " And I'd love to marry you, as soon as possible!" 

" Really?" He couldn't believe it, even as he slid the ring on her finger. " Thank you," he whispered, gazing deeply into the depths of her eyes. 

" Shouldn't I be thanking you?" She smiled, laying on his cheek. Mulder shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. 

" I don't what I did to deserve you but now we're together, I'm never letting you go," he murmured before sealing the deal. He leaned in and they kissed passionately and lovingly in a breath-taking kiss. ~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~ 

Unknown to Mulder and Scully, their special moment was not as intimate as they'd thought. 

Diana Fowley stood in the corridor, listening at the door to the whole scene. As the two kissed to confirm their love, Fowley narrowed her eyes. It had become personal now. Mulder had not only rejected her, he'd proposed to Scully. Now Fowley was going to follow her orders and take pleasure in getting revenge. 

********************************************************************* 

PART SIX. 

A FEW WEEKS/MONTHS LATER. 

After announcing their engagement and surprising a few people, Mulder and Scully decided to move in together and get their home sorted and paid for before starting to plan their wedding. Everything had happened so fast, neither had had much time to stop and enjoy the moment. 

After what seemed like forever, Mulder and Scully were finally alone in their house. They slumped on the couch, in each other's arms, glad to live in the same place and not have to keep going back and forward between apartments. 

" Finally, we're alone," Mulder grinned suggestively, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and wiggling his eyebrows. Scully rolled her eyes and swatted him on the arm playfully. 

" You're terrible," she laughed. " That's all you ever think about, isn't it?" 

" Only when I'm with you," he teased, tugging on her arm and pulling her onto his lap. " I love you." 

" I love you too," she grinned. accepting a tender kiss, lingering in his arms. " I still can't believe we're here, just weeks after our first date." 

" Well, we wasted a lot of time flirting and arguing," he responded. " But I'm glad we're here, I'm glad you're here." 

" There's no where else I'd rather be," she smiled and leaned in to kiss him long and hard. " I think we've done enough talking for one day, don't you?" 

" Mmm, couldn't agree more," Mulder stood up, carrying her in his arms despite her protests. " It's tradition to carry you over the threshold." 

" One, that tradition only applies when you're married and two, I think it's supposed to be the threshold of the front door, not the bedroom," she retorted. " Put me down, Mulder. You can't carry me upstairs." 

" Watch me." With that, Mulder did carry his fiancee up stairs to their bedroom much to her amusement. 

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~ 

The two were still unaware that every movement they made outside their house was being watched. Fowley sat in her car, a few feet down the street from their house, watching the house intently for any movement. She hadn't left Scully alone since she was released from the hospital, stalking her like a woman obsessed. 

Fowley felt her blood boil as the lights went out, meaning that Mulder and Scully had gone to bed. She was determined to make them pay for humiliating her in front of her colleagues. She'd been so convinced and confident that Mulder would return willingly into her arms, he'd made her look like a fool as she reported to CGB Spender that he was engaged to Scully. 

She didn't want to hurt Mulder, though. No, she'd been ordered to be there for him if things started going wrong for him and Scully. Fowley knew CGB Spender doubted that her services would be needed again but he was keeping her around because of *their* relationship. She was going to make sure that she was needed, she was going to make sure Mulder needed comforting. 

Her plan was to get herself into a situation where she would seem important to the Syndicate so they wouldn't dispose of her if they thought she was of no use to them anymore. She also wanted to mend her battered ego and to that, she needed Dana Scully out of the way and Fox Mulder in her arms. 

Fowley watched the house, her eyes holding a manic sparkle. 

" Enjoy yourself while you can, Agent Scully. He'll be mine again soon. Real soon." It was vow, one she would see come true if it killed her. 

Diana Fowley was no longer the manipulative and scheming in-control woman she used to be. She was still manipulative and definitely scheming, Diana Fowley, however, had lost control. 

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~ 

THE NEXT DAY. 

Scully woke up to soft butterfly kisses on her neck and shoulders. She smiled into the pillow and stifled a yawn as Mulder's arms tightened round her waist. She twisted round in his embrace so she could look into his eyes. 

" Morning, Sunshine," he grinned widely on seeing she was awake. 

" Morning," she smiled sweetly. " And how was your first night in our house?" 

" Wonderful," he kissed her nose. " But then every night I spend with you is wonderful." 

" Mulder, honey, you're starting to get sloppy," she warned teasingly. " But I have to agree." 

" Well, I also love mornings with you," he murmured slyly, kissing her neck seductively. 

" Mulder," she laughed and pushed him away. " I'm meeting my mother in an hour. I think I should get up and get ready, I don't want to keep her waiting." 

" Damn," Mulder groaned and buried his head in his pillow as she got up and out of bed, slipping into her dressing gown. " Our first Saturday morning in our own house and we can't enjoy a nice, long lay in." 

" We've had lie-in's," she laughed as she headed for the bathroom. " I know what they're like, you refuse to let me get out of bed until it's gone noon and then that's most of the day gone." 

" I don't recall hearing you complain," Mulder called after her. Scully returned after putting on the shower and sat on the edge of the bed, stroking a lock of hair from his forehead. 

" I'll tell you what, if you're still in bed when I get back, I'll join you, okay?" She reasoned with a smile. " Just don't sulk. Pouting looks good on you but sulking doesn't." 

" I'll hold you to that," he lifted his head from the pillow to accept a kiss. " Have fun with Mom." 

She didn't say anything as she left the room to shower and get ready. 

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~ 

Scully left the house alone. It was the perfect opportunity. Fowley decided to wait until she had got in her car and had driven half-way to her mothers house before making her move. 

She slowly followed Scully's car until they were on a quiet road. Then she put her foot on the gas pedal and ran into the back of Scully's car. She saw Scully's head jerk but she still kept control of the car. Fowley narrowed her eyes and again ran up the back of Scully's car. She did this a few more times before Scully lost control and her car swerved off the road into a ditch. 

Fowley parked her car and ran over to Scully's car. Not wanting to take any chances, Fowley pulled Scully from the drivers seat and dragged her over to her car, where Fowley slung Scully's unconscious form into her boot and drove away from the scene of the crime. 

********************************************************************* 

PART SEVEN. 

The ringing of the phone woke Mulder from a nice dream he had been having his wife-to-be. He groaned and reached for the phone on the bedside table beside him. 

" Hello?" He answered unenthusiasically. 

" Hello, Fox?" Maggie Scully's concerned voice was as effective as an ice clod bucket of water. Mulder was awake instantly. 

" Mrs.. Maggie, is something wrong? Is Dana okay?" Mulder asked, sitting up. 

" I was actually calling you about her. She didn't show up at my house," Maggie answered. " Is she there?" 

" No, she left about.." Mulder looked at his watch. " Two hours ago." 

" Oh, I thought she'd slept in so..." Maggie broke off. " Where could she be?" 

" I don't know. You call the police, I'm on my way round to your house. I'll see if I can find her on my way," Mulder replied, climbing out of bed. 

Mulder hung up and dressed as quickly as he could. He could tell something was wrong, something was very wrong. 

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~ 

Driving as fast as he legally could to Mrs. Scully's house, Mulder slammed on the breaks as her neared the flashing blue lights of a police car. His own car squealed to a halt and he practically threw himself onto the road. 

" I'm sorry, sir. This is a crime scene," an officer began. Mulder whipped out his FBI ID and flashed it in front of the man's eyes. He then proceeded to duck under the yellow tape and race towards the car in the ditch. 

Mulder stopped, his blood turning to ice cold water as he stood frozen to the spot. It was Scully's car. There was a big dint in the back and the drivers air bag had been activated. He felt cold, he felt alone, like part of him was missing. Part of him was missing, though. Scully. 

" Sir? Are you okay?" The same young police officer from before approached him. 

" It's her car," Mulder mumbled, knowing he wasn't making any sense but not really caring. 

" Who's car?" Another officer, probably the one in charge of the case demanded. " Who is this man, Renalds?" 

" He's an FBI agent, Sir," the young officer, Renalds, answered. 

" It's my fiancee's car," Mulder finally responded. " Dana Scully. Have you any idea who did this?" 

" We're taking finger prints found on the driver's door handle. And there was a witness who saw another woman driving away in a black car, we're getting a description now." The older officer told him. " We're doing all we can, Mr..?" 

" Mulder. Fox Mulder," Mulder answered. " Excuse me." He stepped away and called Maggie to tell her before walking over to where the sketch artist was putting the finishing touches to his drawing. " Can I take a look?" 

The artist handed the pad over after looking to the older officer and receiving a nod in return. Mulder eye's widened and he gasped as he saw the drawing. He looked up on hearing footsteps and saw Assistant Director Walter Skinner walking towards them. Mulder took the drawing and headed over to his boss. 

" Agent Mulder, I.." Mulder cut Skinner off before he could say he was being taken off the case due to his personal attachment. 

" Sir, I know who did this," Mulder quickly explained, handing him the drawing. Skinner's eye's widened also. " It's Diana, find her and we'll find Dana." 

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~ 

Mulder was pacing the living room as Maggie was being comforted by Skinner. He felt helpless, he felt like he was letting Scully down. The police had searched Diana's apartment, he'd searched her apartment. There was nothing. Nothing to suggest this was going to happen, nothing to suggest where Fowley had taken Scully and nothing to suggest what she was planning to do with her. 

" Fox, calm down. They're doing all they can," Maggie tried to sound calm but her voice wavered. She had heard all about Diana Fowley and the things she was capable of from her daughter and future son-in-law. 

" It's not enough," Mulder responded glumly. " It's just not enough." 

After ten more minutes, the atmosphere in the house was even more tense, more so than he could handle. Mulder excused himself and left Maggie Scully's house, heading to the home he shared with Scully. 

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~ 

The house was silent. Mulder almost expected Scully to be sitting on the couch, waiting for him. She wasn't. 

He sighed heavily and sunk into his favourite spot on the couch, their favourite spot. The place he used to sit with her on his knee and talk about their wedding and their future together. He buried his head in his hands and cried in the silence. 

A while later, Mulder lay restlessly on the couch, his head so full with thoughts, it felt like it was about to explode. He felt her absence and it hurt. Mulder closed his eyes as the phone began to ring. Something in his heart told him not to ignore it, something told him it was important. 

********************************************************************* 

PART EIGHT. 

" Mulder," he answered the phone in his usual manner. 

" Hello, Fox," Diana Fowley practically purred into the phone. " It's me." 

" Diana." It was impossible for Fowley to ignore the steel in his voice. " Where's Dana?" 

" Oh, she's here," came the sickly sweet reply. " Would you like to talk to her?" 

" Yes, I would," Mulder's sharp tone didn't falter, until he heard his fiancee. 

Scully sounded weak and upset. " Mulder? I.. She....She says she going to k.." The phone was roughly snatched from Scully's hands and Fowley spoke again. 

" Be at the warehouse on Maison Avenue before eight tonight otherwise you won't get a chance to say goodbye." Fowley hung up, leaving Mulder gaping at a dial tone. 

He was still for a few minutes until something inside him clicked and he was motivated to act. He grabbed a jacket and his cell phone, wanting to be prepared for the worst and to have as much back-up as he could. 

~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~xXx~ 

By the time he had reached the warehouse, Maggie Scully and Skinner had been informed and had both agreed to let him deal with it unless he asked for back-up. As he parked, he noticed Maggie sitting in a car with Skinner a few feet away. He nodded to them, showing that he knew they were there and he'd signal for help if and when he needed it. He opened the car door and quickly walked into the warehouse, not at all prepared for the sight that greeted him. 

Scully was tied to a chair, a trail of blood trickling down her face from a small cut on her forehead. She had a tear streaked face and was obviously in pain. 

" Dana, honey?" Mulder started making his way towards her, only to be stopped by the site of Fowley holding a gun loosely by her side. " Let her go, Diana." 

" I'm sorry, Sweetie, but I can't do that. She has to die," Fowley shrugged casually. " She hurt you and me by keeping us apart. I came back for you, Fox. You know you want to be with me. She has to be punished for taking you away." 

" I don't want to be with you, Diana," Mulder spat out through gritted teeth. " I love Dana. Now let her go." 

" I am sorry. If you do love her, I have all the more reason to get rid of her. She's keeping us apart," Fowley smiled sympathetically. " I really didn't want it to turn out like this. It's your fault, Fox. You should never have chosen her. This wouldn't have had to happen if you had chosen me, like they planned. Like I planned." Fowley's voice took on an edge. " You humiliated me, Fox. And it's her fault so you've both got to suffer. And what better way to do that than for you to witness her death by your future wife's hand." 

" If you think that for one moment I would even consider marrying you, you are even more insane that I thought," Mulder yelled angrily, his grip on his own gun tightening. 

" Oh, but you will," Fowley grinned manically, a look of twisted triumph crossing over her face. " They planned for you to seek comfort in my arms and for us to marry. I've changed things a bit, by letting you see it's me who kills her. That was my own idea, to make you understand I'm doing this so *they* don't kill *me*. But there are way's of making you forget, Fox." Fowley tilted her head to one side, her eyes glazing over. " I was telling Dana here all about *our* future together. I think it upset her but I don't really care. She deserves everything she gets." 

" Lay one hand on her and I'll kill you!" Mulder shouted fiercely. His gaze left Fowley and lingered on Scully as he communicated with her using his eyes. 

" Time's up. Say goodbye!" Fowley exclaimed in a sing-song tone of voice, raising her gun. 

" No!" Mulder also lifted his gun and aimed it at Fowley but a shot fired before he could do anything. 

To his surprise, Scully was unharmed. It was Fowley who fell backwards, a strangled scream of terror escaping her throat as her life slipped away. Mulder spun round to find no other than CGB Spender in the doorway of the warehouse with Skinner and Maggie close behind. 

Mulder raced over to Scully and enveloped her in a big hug once he'd released her from the ropes that bound her and the chair. She returned the hug willingly and gratefully, closing her eyes to block out the replaying memories of the scene that had taken place. They lingered in their own world for a while, before remembering everyone else. 

Mulder and Scully walked slowly, arm in arm, to face Skinner, Maggie and CGB Spender. 

" Thank you," Mulder murmured, his voice hoarse. " But.. why?" 

" It had to be done," CGB Spender answered, casually taking a drag on his cigarette. " She had to be stopped." With that, he vanished behind a cloud of smoke, back into the shadows where he'd come from. 

Scully received hugs from both her Mom and Skinner before going back into her fiance's embrace. The two couples departed ways, Mulder insisting that she go to the hospital to be checked over. Everything went fine and they finally were able to go home and get some sleep in each other's arms. 

It was over. The whole nightmare was over. 

********************************************************************* End of Story. 


End file.
